


You Saved Me, I Save You

by Honeyjoe



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, furry on human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe
Summary: Kwan happens upon a certain ghost werewolf one night, injured and in need of help.  Unable to resist someone in trouble, Kwan deicides to do something about it.  And in the end, good deeds deserved to be repaid.
Relationships: Kwan/Wulf (Danny Phantom)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> My first commission! I actually had a lot of fun writing this out, especially with a pairing I wouldn't think of. Part 2 will be coming eventually. Also, all of Wulf's dialogue will be translated at the notes in the end. Done using google translate, if someone knows Esperanto better than me, please tell me and I'll edit it as needed!

It was a cool spring night in Amity Park. The usual bustling sidewalks were replaced with the occasional night breeze and the rustle of trees. A few cars illuminated the streets as they sped by. The neon lights of nearby restaurants began to switch off save for the brightly lit Nasty Burger, it’s sign glowing like a neon red lighthouse guiding late night patrons and drunks to its safe and greasy shores. And on one particular sidewalk, dimly lit by yellowing street lamps was one person who was working up a bit of a sweat.

“See Kwan, this is why you don’t put off your workouts! You end up paying for it later!” Kwan huffed. Running through the quiet streets, Kwan bounded along the pavement in his joggers with heavy steps, his workout shirt sticking to him like glue. With sweat beading and dripping down his forehead, Kwan didn’t pay much attention to the cool night air, his only focus being finishing his run. He already had to put off his usual workout after school to retake Mr. Lancer’s math test. Then he had to help his family with chores. And then he had all his homework on top of that. He couldn’t put it off any longer. And thus, he ended up on his usual running route at such a late hour, feeling exhausted and sweaty. 

Slowing down to a jog and then a complete stop, Kwan paused for a moment to take a breath. Leaning against a dimly lit street lamp, Kwan did his best to relax his muscles. Throwing off his knapsack, Kwan quickly pulled out a small towel and dabbed away the sweat off his forehead. “Man, how many miles have I done already?” Stuffing the towel back into his pack Kwan reached for his water bottle. Unfortunately for him, in the rush of getting outside he forgot to fill it up. “Argh, and it’s empty. Ah jeez.” Angrily stuffing the empty bottle into the darkness of his pack Kwan retrieved his phone. “How late is it anyways?” Kwan’s eyes widened, “12:13?! I didn’t realize I went that long.” Kwan glanced around, the streets were completely empty now and the moon hung high in the sky. “And I still have class tomorrow. Alright, gonna finish this out. Just run through the park and then back home. That’ll be it.” Shoving the towel back into his pack, Kwan steeled his nerves. Taking in one more deep breath Kwan jumped back onto his heels and bounded down the street, head first towards the park.

Kwan sprinted through the park gate, his chest heaving with every step. The park was often a hotbed of ghost activity, especially at night. But Kwan wasn’t one for changing his routine. The soft rustle of leaves, the fresh flower bushes lining the pathways, and the nearby woods made it one of Kwan’s favorite places to run. And when it was night, all the street lamps lit the park in a soft haze. It was peaceful and a perfect place for the last stretch of his run. Not to mention the wide array of water fountains that Kwan found himself in dire need of. Reaching one such fountain, Kwan lurched over it and hurriedly drank from its tap, its cool waters refreshing his tired body. Retrieving his empty water bottle, Kwan filled it to the brim, mentally reprimanding himself for not filling up before leaving. Taking respite on a nearby bench, Kwan groaned and stretched out his legs, massaging his calf. “Ugh, my legs. I think I might just walk the rest of the way home now, I’ve done enough running.” His breath heavy and his thirst managed, Kwan was just about to stand up and head home when something caught his ear. 

Just in front of him, a bush started to rustle.

Kwan could feel his muscles tense and it wasn’t just from the running. “Uh, is something there?” 

The shadowed bush just rustled again, this time louder.

Kwan immediately stood up, “W-whatever you are, I’m w-warning you! I’m a football player, I’m sure I’ve tackled guys twice your size!” he shouted. The bush shook once more. Kwan shut his eyes and braced himself for whatever was going to spring forth. Instead, he was greeted with a soft pleasant noise.

“R-ruff ruff!”

“A...dog?” Opening one eye, Kwan could see what looked like a small puppy stepping out from the bottom of the shadowed bush. And then it bounded out of the dark and into the light of the streetlamp. “A...green dog?” Kwan relaxed his pose and rubbed his eyes, making it sure it was just the exhaustion affecting his sight. But there it was, a small green puppy wagging his tail before him. “Uh, hi there little fella,” he said, unsure. 

The little dog let out a small yip before stepping towards him, clearly excited.

“Uh wait a minute!” But Kwan was too late as the small green pup had already closed contact, sniffing at his shoes. While he clearly wasn’t a threat, Kwan was still wary. But then the small pup glanced up at him with his big eyes and Kwan’s walls went melting down. Crouching down, Kwan laid a gentle hand on the pup’s head giving it a slight rub, “Aww alright, little guy. You ain’t some scary monster. Still green though, which is kind of weird.” Kwan looked up and eyed the park. The whole time he was running through it he hadn’t come across anyone else. “Did you get separated from your owner?” he asked looking back at the small dog. It was then he noticed, the little green pup was keeping off of one foot. “Did you get hurt? Can I see it?” Kwan tentatively reached out for the dog’s front paw, the small pup whined in response. “It’s ok, I won’t hurt ya,” Kwan said in his softest voice. Looking over the green paw, Kwan noticed there were some scratches along the front side of it. “Got into a fight did ya? Well, let’s see what we can do about that.” Sliding off his pack, Kwan pulled out his water bottle and slowly poured a small stream of water over the wound. “Gotta keep it clean, little buddy.” Cleansing the paw of dirt and debris, Kwan rummaged through his pack again. Pushing aside the towel, Kwan pulled out a small roll of athletic tape. “Good thing I always have a bunch of these on hand. I always have a few from track meets and sporting events.” Carefully lifting up the dog’s paw, Kwan diligently wrapped the green leg to the best of his abilities. “There we go! Gotta keep it covered too. What do you think, little buddy?”

The pup assessed the bandage and apprehensively sniffed it a few times before letting out a grateful bark. Wagging its tail the green pup licked Kwan’s palm. “Awww, no problem. Can’t leave a dog hanging like this.” Standing up, Kwan looked down at the small dog, hands on his hips. “Now how about I help you find your owner? Or-“ Kwan glanced around at the empty park and paths “-maybe you can just come home with me for the time being?”

The dog cocked his head to the side, eyeing him over. After what it looked like it came to a sound decision, it suddenly bit at Kwan’s shoe, tugging him towards the bush. 

“Woah, hey now, you want me to follow you?” Kwan asked, pulling back on his foot.

The pup released his bite and barked, affirming Kwan’s fears. 

“Uh, I don’t know...I mean, you are like, a green dog. Are you sure you’re not like infected with-“ Suddenly, the dog let out a soft whine, almost begging him to follow. “-Oh come on, don’t give me those eyes!” Kwan’s face contorted into a soft grimace, defenses clearly crumbling at the sight of this adorable dog. “Uh, maybe I can call animal patrol or something? Or maybe-“ Then the dog turned tail and ran into the bush towards the wooded area of the park, “-Hey! Wait! Ummm....” Everything in Kwan’s gut told him to just head home and forget about the dog. It would just be a weird story to tell Dash in the morning during their usual locker room chats, something weird to pepper in between girls and football. But curiosity got the better of him and Kwan couldn’t ignore an animal in trouble. Throwing on his pack, Kwan pushed through the bush, following the rustle of sticks and leaves and the occasional soft yip through the woods.

Dread began to bubble underneath Kwan’s stomach, something he’d only get before playoffs or a big track meet. His nerves were on edge and he knew why. He was tracking a strange dog through the woods at midnight, alone in Amity Park. Anyone knew better than to follow the strange and spooky. But Kwan couldn’t help himself. “Hey, buddy come on, where are you taking me?” Kwan asked, pushing past low branches and sidestepping overgrown roots. “Little buddy?” he shouted. A bark echoed in the woods as his answer. Following the noise, Kwan worked his way past the dense trees before turning around a particularly large oak. “Little buddyyymmmph?!!” Just as Kwan got to the other side of the tree, he covered his mouth shut, hoping to silence whatever scream was just about to erupt out. Kwan had found the little green dog. And it was standing right next to what was the most terrifying thing Kwan had seen so far in his life. 

A large hulking werewolf with tattered clothes and piercing green eyes was laying just on the other side of the tree. A faint green aura seemed to surround the ghostly behemoth. Despite being down on the ground, the wolf still managed to be just at eye level with Kwan. Clutching its right paw, the wolf heaved in heavy breaths, not paying much attention to his surroundings beyond its small green companion. “Kien vi iris, amiko?” the ghost spoke in a gravelly rumble, patting the head of the small pup. Flicking its ears, the beast slowly turned to face Kwan, “Kaj kion vi alportis?”

Kwan was frozen in place, he had no idea what the monster was saying. But just hearing its voice alone sent shivers up his spine. “Ummmm...” Kwan’s instincts were screaming at him, both for not listening to his gut earlier and to run away. But then the little green dog padded its way behind him and gave his legs a slight nudge. “W-what?!” Kwan shot his eyes to the dog, who kept trying to nudge him closer to the towering beast. Kwan feared the worst, becoming monster chow or some chew toy for this dog’s friend. But the little pup’s expression didn’t seem malicious. “I-I don’t understand...” 

Kwan suddenly felt a breath of cold air puff onto his head. Turning his attention back, the ghost had managed to close the distance between them with barely a sound. With the monster towering over him now, Kwan was just as scared as before but a myriad of thoughts seemed to run through his mind. The black fur on this creature seemed to have a white hue on its ends. Its narrowed eyes a glowing shade of emerald. It’s torn clothes radiated a soft green glow. Kwan absentmindedly wondered how it found such clothes to fit him. Then he realized what a stupid last thought that was. “Vi aspektas familiara...io kun goo?” the beast spoke.

Realizing that he wasn’t going to be eaten, at least not yet, Kwan managed to find his voice. “Uhh, I’m K-Kwan,” he said, gesturing to himself. 

The wolf eyed him for a moment. “...Wulf,” the ghost said, mirroring the same gesture.

“W-Wulf? Is that your name? Cool...um...” Kwan nervously looked around, “Oh I uh, helped your friend here.” Kwan pointed at the green pup who was panting with happy eyes, clearly pleased with the progress taking place. “He was hurt? I think? And then he brought me here, which I don’t know why...” Kwan trailed off.

Wulf looked towards his companion and his face softened. “...Dankon.”

“Ok I’m going to take a guess and say that meant ‘Thank you?’ So no problem! Uhmm, does that mean you aren’t gonna eat me?” Kwan asked.

Wulf just stared at him confused, ears flicking. 

“Also gonna take that as a no. Wait, so then why did you bring me here?” Kwan asked the green pup again. It just yipped and whimpered in response before turning to face Wulf. “...Wait, your arm.” It was only then Kwan noticed that the entire time Wulf had been clutching his right arm, holding it close to his body. “Did you get hurt too?” Kwan asked, slowly reaching forward. 

Wulf turned his arm away from Kwan. “Alia fantomo, mi bonfartas,” Wulf said defiantly.

“That sounded like a lie,” Kwan doubted. “Come on, my night has already been weird. And your friend did bring me all the way here. Might as well do what I can.” Kwan watched as the ghost’s ears droop at his words. Grimacing for a moment, Wulf turned back towards Kwan and reluctantly stuck out his large paw. Even in the dark of night, Kwan could see the damage done to Wulf. Three very distinct claw marks, gashes really, seemed to trail down the side of his arm, like jagged lightning bolts. Carefully taking a hold of Wulf’s hand, Kwan was immediately hit by a wayward thought. How soft Wulf’s incredibly large hand was. Kwan briefly wondered what the rest of his fur felt like before remembering the task at hand. Kwan turned the arm side to side, assessing and wincing at the size of the wound, “Must have fought something strong, huh?”

Wulf looked away, seemingly agitated. “Ne forta, surprizita.” Kwan felt the hairs on his neck stand up as Wulf’s face turned dark, his eyes turning to narrow slits. “Ne okazos denove.”

Only the soft whimpering of the green pup seemed to fill the silence between them. “H-hey, it’s ok. Umm, nothing I can’t fix...I think.” Opening his pack, Kwan wondered what he could do for the large creature. “Hmm, I think I have enough random rolls of my sports tape in here but what about...Oh! I know!” Taking out the water bottle, Kwan poured the rest of its contents over the wound, small flecks of debris and green liquid dripped and cascaded down Wulf’s fur. “Clean it first and then-“, pulling out the towel, Kwan carefully placed it on top of the wound, “-cover the exposure! Don’t worry, it’s clean! Maybe a little sweaty if anything.” While Wulf curiously sniffed the fabric Kwan began to work. Taking the first roll, Kwan carefully wrapped Wulf’s arm, winding the tape tightly against the wound and the makeshift gauze. Mostly due to the size of Wulf’s arm muscle and the tape having already been used, the roll ran out and Kwan reached for another one. Except for the soft breeze through the trees and the stretch of the tape, not much was said.

“You know, I learned how to wrap my hands and muscles from football,” Kwan said, trying to fill the silence. “I wrap my muscles and legs all the time when I’m too sore. All my teammates always ask me to do their legs too because I always do it right!” Kwan smiled for a moment before his face turned to a slight grimace, “I’m sure fixing up a ghost wolf’s wound has the same basic principles to it...” he mumbled. Wulf still said nothing. Gauging Wulf’s expression, Kwan did his best not to agitate the beast further as he reached for another roll. “Um, is it uncomfortable?”

Wulf winced at his wound being touched, his ears drooping down, but shook his head. 

Relieved, Kwan finished his patch job and tucked the last end of tape in. “There! Four rolls of sports tape later and I think I’d called that a pretty good job.” Kwan stood up and admired his craftsmanship, he wasn’t a first aid responder by any means but he believed he did an adequate job. Wulf cautiously sniffed at the finished wrap before squeezing and flexing his arm. Kwan gulped, “Umm, is it too tight? Cause I can fix it-“. Suddenly, Wulf cut the distance between them, standing up to his full height and placed his hands heavily onto Kwan’s shoulders. It was like having a full barbell rest on him. Almost like slow motion, Kwan saw Wulf push his face forward, his mouth open. Each one of his teeth seemed gleam in the nightlight, like jagged diamonds. Kwan could feel his throat tighten as he prepared to scream, almost certain that Wulf had no use for him anymore beyond a meaty meal. But instead, Kwan got to experience the new sensation of a ghostly tongue slobbering his face from chin to forehead. Stunned, Kwan blinked away the spit from his eyes and saw that Wulf was happily wagging his tail and panting like an excited puppy. “Oh, you’re welco-“

Then Wulf happily pounced on him, throwing his entire weight onto Kwan’s body. Being a football player, Kwan was used to getting tackled down. But this was different. It was like getting nuzzled by a giant furry refrigerator. Wulf couldn’t stop licking Kwan’s face and rubbing his soft muzzle against his own. “H-hey, come on! It was-mmmph-no problem!” Kwan tried to push his hands against Wulf’s chest in protest but could barely budge the excited fellow. Rather, all he could do was just press his hands into Wulf’s soft chest. Between the sensation on his hands and the oral onslaught he was experiencing, it was like a sensory overload. Kwan started to feel weird and he knew why. He could very clearly feel his lower half stiffen slightly. The night was already weird enough, he couldn’t let it get even weirder. Frantically wriggling out of Wulf’s grip, Kwan scrambled to his feet. Nervously brushing off the spit off his face and the dirt off his pants, Kwan took the opportunity to rearrange himself as discreetly as he could. “Ahem, l-like I was trying to say, it was no problem,” Kwan said, avoiding Wulf’s gaze. 

Wulf stared at him quizzically, his head cocked to the side. He looked Kwan up and down for a moment before speaking, his voice determined. “Mi repagos vian bonecon baldaū,” he said with a flex of his mended arm and a flash of his teeth. 

Still red, Kwan scratched the back of his head, “Um, don’t mention it?”

Giving Kwan a solemn nod, Wulf beckoned his companion to his side. The small green pup gave Kwan one last yip before bounding over to Wulf. And then, without a word, the two spirited off into the woods, their soft green glow disappearing behind the trees.

Kwan stood there, silent, trying to process what just happened. His mind immediately went back to Wulf’s soft fur beneath his fingers and his tongue licking his face. Feeling the heat rise in his face once more, Kwan just slapped his cheeks as he tried to bring himself back to reality. “It was just because you’ve been busy all day, you haven’t had time to take care of yourself. It was purely reactionary, you’re totally normal, you are totally normal,” Kwan told himself. “Even if the rest of your night wasn’t...” Kwan looked out into the woods once more, his eyes just a little wistful. “I wonder what he said...,” Kwan murmured. “I wonder if they’ll be ok.” Realizing he was just standing in the middle of the woods, talking to himself, Kwan sighed and picked up his knapsack. Leaving the woods behind him and finally heading home, Kwan wondered what attacked the two. He wondered if it was gonna hurt them again. And he wondered if everything that just happened was even real. A green dog, a ghost werewolf, some first aid and face slobber? Finding the park path, Kwan let out a final heavy breath and shook his head. Heading home, Kwan decided it would be a problem for tomorrow morning.


	2. Kindness Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwan is in trouble. Wulf returns. A debt is paid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this next chapter, yet another commission! Like last time, Wulf's Esperanto will be translated at the bottom notes.

“I’m telling you! It was a giant ghost werewolf, right here in the park!” Kwan yelled.

Dash snapped his head towards his friend, his brows furrowed. “Dude, will you keep it down, man? Everyone is looking at you all crazy.”

Kwan glanced around him. True to his word, a good amount of park goers had their heads turned towards him. A few raised eyebrows, some deliberately getting out of their jogging path. With his cheeks reddening, Kwan looked down at the ground. “Ahh, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry man, just don’t be weird. Look, let’s stop here for a breather.” Slowing to an even pace, the two jocks paused their fitness routine and took a few breaths near a water fountain. Having ran throughout the park, the pair had quickly sweated through their workout gear. A sweaty patch mark adorned itself in Dash’s t-shirt while Kwan’s red tank top clung to his body like a second skin. Quenching his thirst, Dash looked up from the fountain speaking between gulps of water. “I’m not saying I don’t believe you, it’s just why haven’t they shown up again? Weird shit happens here all the time but it’s usually the same weird shit we always see. The Phantom fighting some monster, the Guys in White, the annoying ass box ghost.”

Kwan frowned as he stretched his legs, Dash was right. Both Wulf and the green dog hadn’t shown up in the past week. When Kwan heard about an increase of ghost activity in the park, he had half hoped that it was Wulf. If anything, he just wanted to make sure him and the little green pup was ok. But from what he heard from the news and the witnesses, it didn’t seem to match up. “I just thought with what’s happening in the park at night I thought it was them again.”

“Nah, whatever is going on at night is something else. You said it yourself. Your wolf man thing or whatever, it didn’t attack you or anything, right? It was injured? Well, whatever is going on here at night, it definitely ain’t peaceful and it definitely ain’t injured. Some dude in a red tracksuit said he went out for a jog when he got batted around like some playground ball. Another dude said he was carrying some roses when suddenly they got tossed in the air a few times before the thing lost interest. Does that sound like your injured dog buddy?” Dash questioned.

Kwan looked away, embarrassed by the wall of facts in front of him. “N-no.” Kwan let out a forlorn sigh as wiped the sweat off his brow with his tank top. “No, you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right. Now, come on. Enough about ghosts for once. We gotta finish Coach’s stupid workout regime and meet up with-“

“AHHHH!!!” a voice suddenly cried out. 

“The...hell?” Dash said. Cutting their conversation short, the pair looked around for the source of the scream. Just behind them, they saw a woman sitting on the ground pointing in front of her. Slowly, a large purple cat pulled itself out seemingly from thin air. Roughly the size of a small car, it stood on all four legs with its back arched. Its fur seemed to flicker in wisps like a candle and its tail was split into two. Its eyes scanned the park and Kwan caught a glimpse of its face. It’s left ear was split with a distinct scar running diagonally down its face, a deep claw mark besmirching its eye. Then the cat opened its mouth and let out a piercing howl.

Kwan and Dash quickly covered their ears. It was like hearing nails on a chalkboard. It wasn’t long before panic overtook the park. Everyone began screaming and running, but the cat seemed indifferent towards all the other park patrons, ignoring their pleas for help. Then the cat and faced them. Only then did the cat’s eyes focus, its intent terrifying. “Dude...” Kwan’s eyes were wide with fright. “Run!!”

Turning heel, the pair sprinted down the park path. Despite having done several laps just earlier, the desire to not get mauled by a ghost cat became their new energy source. Peeking over his shoulder, Kwan could see the cat was indeed chasing them. “Shit, keep running!”

“That’s what I’m doing! Why is it chasing only us?!” Dash yelled. 

“Don’t know! Man, uhmmm...” Kwan eyed his surroundings, they were coming up to the forest edge. A glimmer of hope flashed in his mind. “Dude! I’ll distract it and run into the forest! Get out of here!”

Dash’s eyes shot towards him, they were filled with worry. “Kwan, what?! That’s insane! We, we can-“

“Just do it!” Kwan pleaded. Taking a sharp right, Kwan bolted into the forest. “Come on, you stupid cat! This way!” he yelled. And sure enough, without a moment’s hesitation, the cat followed suit. Ignoring his best friend’s pleas Kwan charged into the woods, dodging branches and roots. “Come on, keep up kitten!” Kwan taunted behind him. The ghost cat angrily growled in response. “Just a little further...” Kwan muttered under his breath, his muscles pumping as fast as they could. 

It was then Kwan’s luck ran out. Just as he jumped over an overgrown root, his foot just barely managed to get caught by another causing Kwan to stumble and roll forward. Rolling into a large oak, Kwan braced himself as he slammed into the wood. Head swirling, Kwan did his best to get his wits about him. But it was a second too late. As his eyes refocused, there in front of him dominating his vision was the purple ghost, hunched forward and ready to strike. “H-hey now, easy,” Kwan said, putting his hands up. “That stupid kitten comment? I didn’t mean it, haha...”. The beast snarled in response as it creeped closer and closer to him. Kwan felt his blood run cold as the cat unsheathed it’s claws and braced himself for whatever was next. “Ahhhh!!”

The cat pounced. But instead of feeling his skin torn to shreds, Kwan heard a very loud bark followed by a thud. Opening his eyes a crack, Kwan saw a mound of green. Just as big as the ghost cat, a large hulking green dog seemingly collided with the cat just before it got to him. “Ok what is this, a fight for first dibs?!” Leaning against the tree, Kwan tried to understand what was happening. Slowly the two beasts started to circle one another, waiting for the other to make the first move. Despite his burning curiosity to see who would win, Kwan picked himself back up and tried running away. But instead, ran face first into something soft and tough. For a split second, Kwan thought he had to deal with a third problem. Quickly backing up, Kwan got a good look at what was in front of him and his eyes welled up. “Wulf!”

Wulf stood tall in front of him, looking far stronger than he saw him last. No longer weak or injured, Wulf looked past Kwan and snarled before letting out a deafening howl. The cat immediately took notice and tucked its tails, running deeper into the woods. The green dog followed in close pursuit. Then, as if remembering where he was, looked back down onto Kwan who had already lost the energy in his legs and promptly kneeled on the forest floor. “Bone?” Wulf asked.

Kwan felt relief. Not in just having the monster cat leave him but to see Wulf again. “I thought, I didn’t-! I tried to, to-!” Kwan struggled to get his words in order.

Wulf offered a hand to Kwan’s face and gently held his cheek. “Doloro?”

Kwan immediately turned red as Wulf’s soft and warm paw caressed his cheek. After holding Wulf’s paw before Kwan wondered what it would feel like to have Wulf hold him instead. He didn’t think he get the answer like this however. “Ahhh, ummm...” Kwan took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. “I’m ok. A little bruised I think,” he said rubbing a shoulder.

Wulf stared deep into his eyes for a moment before dropping his hand. “Pardonu, bruto tro rapide.” Wulf looked into the forest, towards the fighting, “Ĉi-foje malsama,” he said defiantly. Then he looked to the sky, “Ne sola.” Suddenly, the Phantom appeared overhead, flying in out of the trees. Hovering just above, he scanned the area, not paying much attention to Kwan.

“Wulf! I heard your howl! And I found the stupid toy! Sorry it took so long. Man, what is it with ghost animals and always looking for a toy they left behind? First Cujo, now this purple people eater,” Phantom said, clutching a small red ball in his fist.

Kwan just stared in amazement and confusion at the famed Phantom hero of Amnity Park. “Uh...hi,” Kwan said with a wave.

Finally the Phantom noticed him. “Oh! Um, hello citizen!” he announced, his voice turning to a bravado. “Uhh, are you hurt?” 

“Oh uh, no I don’t think. I was just telling Wulf here the same thing,” he gestured to the ghost wolf. 

“Be not afraid, citizen! This is my friend, Wulf-wait. You already know him?” Phantom asked confused.

Kwan shifted side to side, “Sorta, I guess.”

“Oh. Well ok then. Um...” Then the Phantom shifted closer to Wulf. “Wulf can you lead the human back to the park? I’ll go back up Cujo so the ghost doesn’t slip again,” he whispered.

Wulf nodded and pointed towards where the two beasts ran towards. “Tie, batalu.”

“Thanks!” The Phantom hovered back above the pair before halting a moment. “Uh, Wulf will lead you back! I got some-“ a loud screech and roar suddenly echoed through the trees “-wittyonelineraboutacat, okbye!” the Phantom quickly finished before zipping off leaving the two of them alone. 

The two of them sat quietly for a moment as the sounds of fighting seemingly lead further and further away. Despite wanting to see him again, Kwan didn’t necessarily rehearse what to say to him. Kwan looked at Wulf for a moment before saying the first thing that popped into his head. “Uh, was that the green pup from last time?”

Wulf nodded.

“Oh. Bigger, heh.” Nothing more. Kwan shifted in his seat before trying to get back up, but quickly winced and grabbed his leg. 

“Doloro?” Wulf asked, putting a hand onto his shoulder. 

Kwan turned red again and stared into the dirt. “Ahh, I’m ok really! I think I just wore out my legs running away. I’m just a bit stiff,” he said, desperately rubbing his legs back to working order. 

Wulf was quiet a moment then he spoke. “Oh.”

There was something in Wulf’s tone that made Kwan look up, “W-what?”

Wulf just gestured with his face and pointed his nose towards Kwan, or more accurately, his crotch.

To his horror, Kwan was completely hard. And thanks to his loose running shorts, it made that more obvious. Quickly covering it with his hands, Kwan did all he could to avoid Wulf’s piercing green gaze. “Ahhh umm! This is nothing! It’s just the adrenaline! Yeah, the adrenaline! So um, why don’t you go back up the Phantom?! I’m sure he could use the help and you can just leave me here to die from embarrassment, ok bye!” 

Kwan began to turn and try to crawl away from everything but Wulf kept him firmly in place with his strong hand. Kwan couldn’t bare to look at him, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground. Wulf began to speak, his voice dropping a soft rumble. “Mi pensis pri vi. Mi esperis revidi vin. Por repagi tian bonecon.”

“W-what?” Kwan asked confused. Then Wulf showed him his hand. Resting in his paw was a small white towel. The same white towel Kwan used to cover Wulf’s wound. “Wulf...” Kwan murmured, slowly lookinh back to him.

Wulf continued, clutching the towel to his chest. “Mi petas, lasu min helpi.”

Confused for a moment, Kwan finally got some clarity as to what Wulf was saying when he looked down and saw that Wulf was sporting a similar tent in his ripped pants. “W-Wulf...you, you’re...”

“Kwan...” Wulf rumbled before dropping the towel and placing both hands on Kwan’s face. Leaning forward, Wulf softly licked Kwan lips. 

Hearing his own name leave Wulf’s lips. it made Kwan shiver. But feeling Wulf’s tongue lick his lips? It was like of bolt of electricity shot straight to his crotch. He felt his back tingle and shiver as Wulf slid his hands down and encroached his arms around Kwan, wrapping him in warmth. Wulf’s soft fur surrounded him in that moment and Kwan swore he could die happy. Kwan gave into the pleasure and began to kiss back. With their lips finally connected, Kwan moaned as he felt himself lean into Wulf’s embrace, his hands resting neatly against his strong chest. As Wulf’s tongue explored the inside of Kwan’s mouth, Kwan could only think as if Wulf was tasting him from the inside out. “Mmmph...Wulmphhh...”

Breaking the kiss, Wulf slid his long thick tongue out of Kwan’s mouth. “Mia amiko, vi estas...” Wulf could only rumble a pleased low growl.

Kwan gasped for air, not realizing that he wasn’t breathing. “Ahh, Wulf...”

Wulf then leaned against the oak tree and pulled Kwan onto his lap, allowing him to rest his head against his furry chest. Throwing an arm around Kwan’s waist, Wulf began pawing at his crotch, grabbing at the barely concealed cock. Kwan muffled a whine as Wulf began to play with him, pulling as many embarrassing noises as he could out of Kwan’s frame. “Pli, jes?”

“Oh god, Wulf...ahhh...”. Kwan’s head swirled from the heat of Wulf’s touch. But he refused to just let him do all the work. Reaching out a hand, Kwan did his best and mirrored the same movements as Wulf. Though unlike him, he couldn’t easily palm Wulf’s entire cock in one hand. “What about you?” Kwan asked softly. Holding Wulf’s concealed cock in his hand, Kwan felt the heat rise in his stomach. Wulf huffed in response, a low groan oozed out of his mouth as the two of them stroked and squeezed each other. Kwan couldn’t take it anymore. Pulling down his shorts, Kwan’s cock excited sprang forth and Wulf’s paw quickly closed around his cock and began to gently stroke him. Kwan nearly let out a whimper, the sensation was too good to be real. “Wulf! Ahh...” Losing breath, Kwan frantically pulled down the front of Wulf’s torn pants and gasped. He knew he shouldn’t be too surprised, he was clinging to a wolf man of all things. But what sprang out from him was none the less entrancing. A thick green cock stood straight up from Wulf’s waist, its tip dripping a near constant flow of precum. Reaching out a tentative hand, Kwan firmly grasped Wulf’s cock, his hand just barely able to wrap around it. Sliding his hand up and down, the two of them held one another as their collective moans and groans rusted the leaves. 

Wulf let out another low rumble before shifting his body to the side, letting Kwan lean against the oak tree. “Atendu...”

Kwan already began to miss Wulf’s warm fur against him. “Wha-?” he asked confused. Wulf then slid in front of him and in one quick swipe, Kwan was nude from waist down with only his shoes covering his lower body. Kwan shivered at the sudden change of clothing. “Ahh, Wulf...”

Wulf looked upon him with hungry eyes. Wasting no time, Wulf quickly got to his knees and placed his muzzle between Kwan’s thighs. “Mi devas-!”, he spoke gruffly before letting his tongue glide along Kwan’s cock.

The warm slick tongue of Wulf’s, it felt like a dream. Placing his hand on Wulf’s head, Kwan clutched at the fur and moaned, “Wulf! Oh god...” Caressing his ear, Kwan simply laid back as Wulf continued to make a meal of him. 

Lapping softly at his balls, Wulf slid his orbs lazily against his tongue before sliding up and licking Kwan’s cockhead. A good dribble of pre was already threatening to drip down but Wulf quickly lapped it up. “Dolĉa...” Wulf murmured. Then Wulf took Kwan’s entire cock into his mouth.

Kwan’s eyes shot wide open as he looked down in shock. “Wulf!” Kwan was by no means the largest in his football team, Dash took that honor and then some. But to have someone immediately take his entire cock in one fell swoop, it was unbelievable. Having his cock wrapped in such a slick cage, Wulf’s tongue easily being able to continue playing with his balls as well, Kwan knew nothing could come close to this sensation afterwards. “Wulf that feels so, ahhh!” Wulf’s hands began to move. They softly went up his muscular frame, lifting his shirt slightly until the reached his chest. Wulf then let both of his thumbs rest gently on his nipples for a moment before gradually grazing and spinning them around. Kwan was losing his mind, no one had ever touched him like this before. Looking over the wolf Kwan saw Wulf happily wagging his tail back and forth, his ass high in the air. He was clearly enjoying this as much as he was. 

Keeping a steady rhythm, Wulf’s head bobbed up and down as he hungrily sucked his cock. Popping it out of his maw for a moment, Wulf let the cock rest against his cheek for a moment, smearing his cheek fur with spit. “Kwan kiel?” he asked.

Just pausing even a moment was torture. “Please, Wulf, don’t stop!” he whined. Thrusting his hips, Kwan slid his cock along Wulf’s cheek.

Hearing Kwan’s pleas, Wulf nodded and took Kwan’s cock once more. Kwan felt Wulf wanted his cock just as much as he wanted to give it. As Wulf eagerly took his cock, as Wulf gently made trails along his chest, Kwan’s head swirled with delight. All Kwan could feel and see and hear was Wulf taking his body as his own. And it was everything. Kwan could feel himself getting close. In a weak attempt at a warning, Kwan tapped at Wulf’s cheek. “Wulf, wait, I’m gonna!” Kwan tried to push him off so as not to shoot inside, but Wulf was resolute. He wasn’t going to move. Kwan couldn’t last any longer. “Wulf, ahhhh!!” Kwan flooded Wulf’s mouth. Shot after shot, Kwan’s body shook as he came. Holding tight to Wulf’s fur, Kwan’s body curled forward as his thighs clamped around Wulf’s face. Kwan let out a ragged breath as his cock quivered and shot one last time before leaning back against the oak tree, both his mind and body spent. 

As Kwan laid back in post orgasmic bliss, Wulf stayed on Kwan’s softening cock before slowly out sliding it out of his mouth, his lips tight against the skin. Kwan shook as his nerve endings danced along Wulf’s lips before finally releasing from its sweet prison. Letting out a quivering grunt, Kwan finally opened his eyes and looked at Wulf. Kneeling in front of him, Wulf stood stiffly with his mouth still full of his cum. Breaking out of his blissful state, Kwan sat up. “Oh god! Ummm, you can uh, swallow-I mean spit it out! I uh, tried to warn you but I didn’t think I would cum that much I’m so-“ Ignoring his string of apologies, Wulf shifted closer to Kwan and placed his hands around his hips before quickly spinning him around to his knees, facing the oak tree. “Wulf, what are you doing?” Kwan asked over his shoulder. 

Wulf simply narrowed his eyes in response. Leaning in close, Wulf laid his paws onto Kwan’s bare ass and pulled apart his meaty cheeks. 

“Whoa, Wulf what-“ Kwan didn’t even finish his question before getting his answer. Wulf pressed his snout between Kwan’s cheeks then opened his mouth and let the contents spill and drip down Kwan’s crack. The young footballer trembled as Wulf began flicking his tongue against his hole before sliding inside. Cum and spit slathering his insides, Kwan couldn’t process what happening. He’d never had his played with before. A couple congratulatory ass slaps after a football match, sure, but nothing like this. As Wulf squeezed and massage his ass, Kwan could feel Wulf’s large tongue slide in and out of his hole. Any tensions he may have had slowly melted away as his muscles relaxed thanks to the fleshy intruder. “Wulf, that feels-oh god.” Kwan could bury his face into his arms. “Wulf, please,” he whimpered after enduring so many licks. “I cant take it anymore! Just take me already!” 

Wulf was just as on edge as well. Hearing his pleas, Wulf pulled out his tongue and steadied his frame over Kwan. Placing his hands over Kwan’s, Wulf intertwined their fingers as he shifted his hips until his cock neatly rested between his cheeks. "Neniu vundo, promeso." Wulf huffed before giving Kwan’s face a tender lick. 

The phrase “doggy style” drifted into Kwan’s mind. Steeling his breath, Kwan did his best to relax as Wulf pressed his cockhead inside. Kwan already felt full on just this alone but then he began to move. Being completely overtaken by Wulf, Kwan heaved as he tried to keep himself steady. Wulf nuzzled into the crook of his neck, almost apologetically. “It’s ahh, o-ok. I’m ok. Ke-eep going, Wulf.” Obliging the request, Wulf pressed onward until his hips was entirely flush with Kwan’s. Looking down, Kwan could see that his belly was bulging slightly, distorting his hard earned six pack into a rounded belly. “Oh god...” Wulf paused for a moment, as if to let Kwan get acclimated with this new feeling. Soon enough, Wulf began to pull out. His insides were on fire as Wulf’s green cock slid out of his rosy entrance. 

Out. Then in. Out. Then in. Over and over, till Wulf found his rhythm. Thrusting his cock inside, Wulf panted heavily against Kwan’s ear which sounded like music to him. “F-fuck, Wulf...” Kwan couldn’t keep it up anymore. Losing all strength in his arms, Kwan collapsed into the grass beneath him, his face buried in his arms. Following Kwan’s change in position, Wulf laid down as well, trying not to crush the poor boy with his full weight. However, with Wulf’s frame sitting so squarely on his own, Kwan felt strangely wonderful. Feeling his fur pressed against his back as Wulf continued to pump his hips, pressing their bodies into the ground. It was bliss.

Their hands still intertwined, Wulf held tight as he thrusted inside the man. “Kwan...” Wulf pleaded before nudging Kwan’s face towards him. The second Kwan turned to face him, Wulf immediately began to kiss him. As if a feverish need to dominate all of him, Wulf slid his tongue back inside it’s first home. The taste of spit and his own cum lingered and burned into Kwan’s mind. “Wulmphhh...” Kwan moaned, his mouth full of tongue. 

As Wulf’s kissing became more intense, so did his movements. Wulf pumped and moved as if his life depended on it. Wulf then growled, “Mi bedaŭras, mi devas-!” Suddenly, Wulf wrapped his arms around Kwan and lifted him up, spinning his around with ease. Turning their bodies, Wulf slammed his back against the oak as he let Kwan lean against his chest before lifting his knees to his chest. Thanks to this new position, it felt like Wulf’s cock was somehow even deeper than before. 

“Wulf!” Kwan choked out. He then threw his hand back and held onto Wulf’s neck. All he could do was hold on for his life as Wulf thrusted inside. Holding the human up with relative ease, Wulf leaned against the oak as his hips thrusted upwards, his cock sliding in and out. Wulf’s pace began to quicken and his breaths became shorter and shorter. Then, as if losing all reason, Wulf bit down on Kwan’s already tender shoulder. 

Kwan opened his eyes in shock, it wasn’t enough to break his skin but enough to drive him wild. But then he felt something new. Something that made him nervous. Kwan thought he had taken all of Wulf by now but something else was starting to press against his hole. Round and bulbous, he could feel his hole struggle to take in this new intruder. “Ahhhh, W-Wulf w-wait-!” That was all that Kwan managed to spit out before Wulf let out a rumbling howl and plunged deep inside. “Hurkrr!!!” Wulf’s knot broke past his entrance and kept itself neatly inside as Wulf whimpered and hugged, biting down on his shoulder. Kwan’s mind went blank as he felt Wulf shoot inside him. It was nothing compared to his own organsm previously. Feeling his stomach swell, Kwan placed a hand on his belly as if to try and keep it all inside. Wulf’s warm paw then placed itself atop his hand as he apologetically licked at his cheek. It was warm and hot and sticky. But Kwan loved it all. The feeling of Wulf’s cum leaking out of him despite his cock still firmly plugged inside, Kwan could only lazily moan as Wulf kept him aloft. “Wuuulllfff...ahhh...”

Regaining his senses, Wulf hurriedly pulled out of Kwan. Letting out an exhausted groan, Kwan felt both relief and forlorn as Wulf pulled out his cock. A near stream of seed began to cascade from Kwan’s ass, it’s ghostly white fluid puddling onto the forest floors. Holding him gently to his chest, Wulf softly stroked Kwan’s hair, murmuring apologies every brush.

Kwan was just in a daze as Wulf held him. Mustering up his strength, Kwan pulled his face close to Wulf’s and place a tired kiss onto his cheek. The two of them simply sat quietly as their bodies began to unwind. Then reality of the situation slowly began to dawn on Kwan. He just had sex with a werewolf ghost. And he had enjoyed it to the point of exhaustion. Where was he supposed to go from there? Kwan wrestled with the silence for moment before clearing his throat. “I should...get back now.”

Nodding at his proposal, Wulf helped Kwan up to his feet, steadying his body as he struggled to keep up. “Bone?” Wulf asked concerned. 

Kwan’s knees wobbled for a moment before standing up right. “Y-yes, I’m ok,” he lied. He wanted Wulf to carry him to the edge of the forest but didn’t want to risk him being seen. Kwan then felt something drop down his inner thigh and shivered. “Ugh, and a bit messy too I guess,” he said looking down at the puddle next to them. Suddenly, Wulf stretched out his paw to Kwan. The towel he had given him before, Wulf offered it shyly, his ears flicked downwards. “Oh! Yeah, thanks, this helps a lot actually.” Cleaning up the last few dribbles Kwan regretfully looked the messy towel. “Maybe I can throw it in the trash before anyone can see me,” he mumbled, balling up the towel into a suspicious wad. Putting on his shorts Kwan looked out into the forest a moment, his eyes downcast. “I’ll...I’ll see you again, yeah?” he asked.

Wulf stood tall. Closing the short distance between them, Wulf wrapped his arms around Kwan and hugged him. “Jes, denove kaj denove.” he said, his tail happily wagging behind him.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kwan chuckled, stroking Wulf’s ear. Getting one last kiss Kwan did his best to not look back as he left the sweet ghost behind. Wulf just sat quietly as Kwan made his way. 

A short trek later, Kwan made it back to the park. To his surprise, Dash was still there, pacing nervously at the forest’s edge. Hastily tossing the lewd towel into a nearby trash can, Kwan slowly trudged up next to his friend. “Uh...hey.”

Dash spun at his words, his eyes wide. “Dude!” The fretful jock immediately laid his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “I tried finding someone to help but everyone had already scattered and I thought if you could outrun it maybe you’d end up back here at the park and-and-“ Dash caught his breath, “Are you ok?! What happened?! Where’s the cat thing?!” Dash scream asked.

“Um, I’m fine. The cat monster tackled me down. And uh, the Phantom save me,” Kwan calmly answered.

“What?! Oh man! I should have been the one to split off then! I could have met The Phantom!” Dash whined.

Kwan laughed, “Yeah, maybe. But it’s all good now. I think The Phantom is off fighting it towards town.”

“Oh, maybe we can still catch the fight then!” Dash turned on his heels and started back on the path before pausing. “Are you sure you’re ok, man?”

Kwan looked up at his friend, “What? Yeah, I’m fine.” He then looked over to the forest and saw a quick glimpse of a pair of green eyes before they disappeared into the forest. Kwan couldn’t hide his smile. “I’m gonna be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ok?"  
> "Hurt?"  
> "Sorry, foe too fast."  
> "This time different. Not alone."  
> "There, fight."  
> "Hurt?  
> "I thought of you. I was hoping to see you again. To repay such kindness."  
> "Please, let me help."  
> "My friend, you are..."  
> "More, yes?"  
> "Wait..."  
> "I have to-!"  
> "Sweet..."  
> "Kwan likes?"  
> "No hurt, promise."  
> "I'm sorry, I must-!"  
> "Ok?"  
> "Yes, again and again."


	3. Caught, Caught, Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwan and Wulf get caught three different times.

“Wulf! We really need to stoMMPH!” Kwan quickly clasped his hand over his mouth, stifling his moan as best he could. Flinging his head back, Kwan’s entire body clenched tight as Wulf took his entire cock easily inside his welcoming maw. Feeling the ghost’s slick tongue slide along his balls as his throat enveloped him in a wet cage made his head spin. The tight confines of the bathroom stall swirled around him as he tried to keep focus. It had been only a few weeks since Wulf had saved him from the ghost cat and their intimate moment in the woods. Ever since then, the sweet beast had a habit of surprising Kwan whenever he was alone. On his way home from practice, studying at the library, or even showing up in his bedroom in the middle of the night. Recently, Wulf had been getting increasingly bold with his appearances. This time, showing up at his school. Kwan knew Wulf wouldn’t necessarily risk getting caught or seen by other humans, but that still didn’t negate the needle pricking fear he felt when Wulf popped up in the bathroom unannounced. Or when Wulf pulled him into the nearest stall and pulled off his shirt and down his jeans.

Kwan ran his fingers through Wulf’s fur and gazed down at him. Wulf simply glared back as he continued to suck his cock. Kwan’s pleased moans reverberated throughout the empty bathroom and it made him turn as red as his varsity jacket. “Yoummph, really shouldn't be here Wulf, what iffahhh! Someone comes in?” Kwan whined.

Wulf slid Kwan’s cock out of his mouth and licked away the drool. He shrugged his shoulders as his tail wagged happily behind him, swishing against the stall door. “ Ni fariĝas nevideblaj, tiam ĝi estas en ordo .”

Kwan grunted as Wulf took a strong hand to his cock and slowly stroked him. “That’s not the point, Wulf! You can’t just pop up at my school, everyone would totally freak if they even caught a glimpse of you! It ain’t like everyone loves ghosts here with how much the town gets turned upside down by them. I don’t want you to get caught or…” Kwan winced as he tried to get the words out. “...Or hurt.”

Wulf stood up then, dwarfing Kwan as he sat on the toilet seat lid. His ears poking out from the top of the bathroom stall Wulf looked into Kwan’s eyes with softness. “ Mi estos bone. Mi gardas vin sekura. Plej grava,”  he said before leaning down to nuzzle Kwan’s neck.

The jock let out a soft moan before chuckling and letting his hand wander down to Wulf’s crotch. The ghostly beast was fully hard, his green cock pulsing with excitement. “Seems more like you want more than just my safety, buddy.” Wulf pulled back and smiled wide, his fangs as white as the moon. Kwan let out a defeated sigh, he just couldn’t say no to that goofy face. Leaning in for a kiss, the young athlete moaned as Wulf laid a heavy paw on their cocks, gripping them together in his warm hand. Stroking their cocks in unison, Wulf pressed his forehead against Kwan’s. Letting out a soft whimper, Wulf panted heavily as he brought the two of them closer and closer to finishing. “Wulf, oh god…” Kwan moaned. Wulf quickly silenced his soft cries with his mouth as he removed his pants and lifted the athlete, pressing him against the bathroom wall. Instinctively wrapping his legs around the beast’s waist, Kwan held on for dear life as the ghostly wolf thrusted forward, rubbing their cocks together. As Wulf’s cock oozed a delicious white fluid from its tip, their cocks became slick with every thrust. With his hands full of Wulf’s neck scruff, Kwan let his mouth explore the beast’s mouth. Wulf’s thick tongue penetrated his mouth, nearly filling him with his sweet taste. Sucking on his tongue, Kwan lost himself to the pleasure of Wulf’s actions. Sweat gathered on his forehead and his breaths became harder and harder, he could feel himself get closer and closer. “Wulf, I’m gonnammph…” he moaned in Wulf’s mouth.

“Kwan…” Wulf grunted back. Quickening his pace, Wulf grinded harder and harder, threatening to break through the wall with enough force. Slamming one last time, Wulf let out a deep growl before shooting. Thick ropes of cum splashed onto Kwan’s bare chest, its heat burning into his skin and marking him with his scent. 

Kwan came as well, his cum smattering into Wulf’s fur. Kwan bit his lip as he body shook once, then twice, before going limp from exhaustion. He wondered just how he was going to get himself back to class after this. But Wulf’s gentle tongue pushed that thought out of his head as he melted into the beast’s kiss. “Wulf…” he moaned. Forgetting everything for a moment, Kwan let himself simply focus on the beast in front of him. HIs strong arms holding him up, his soft fur underneath his hands, and his soft kisses. Even as their cocks softened and their breaths calm, Kwan felt strangely at ease in this bathroom stall. Until they were interrupted.

“Man, can’t you ghosts keep it at least a little bit punctual? At the very least after class or somethOH!” Suddenly, phasing through the bathroom door, was the Danny Phantom. The floating hero hovered awkwardly as he stared at the two, still very much intertwined. “Um...Do I need to save you or…”

Kwan went full red as he tried to say anything. Being caught by other students is one thing, being caught by the hero of Amnity Park with his cock out and his legs wrapped around a ghost werewolf was another thing. Luckily, Wulf was entirely unfazed. “ Estas bone, li estas mia amanto. ”

Phantom coughed as he looked away from the pair, “L-lover, huh? Um, well that’s good. Love is good. Ummm…”

“I'm so so so sorry about this. Like, he doesn’t usually show up here and he just sort of asked and I couldn’t say no and-” Kwan started to spill.

The ghost hero put up his hands in defense, “Hey, no judgements. I fully support whatever, this, is. Just um, maybe not do it at school? Or maybe at least go invisible? I mean, you’re kinda lucky it was me who caught you. It set off my ghost sense and I thought a ghost snuck in and I had to find out what was going on and...yeah.”

“I promise! We won’t do it again! RIght, Wulf?”

Wulf made no effort to hide the disappointment on his face as his ears drooped. 

“You see me all the time! You can at least give me some time to recover at school!” Kwan turned his attention back to Phantom, “We promise.”

Danny coughed again, crossing his arms. “Good, glad that’s in agreement then. Um, well then I’ll just, go I guess. Uh, stay in school.” And then the hero zipped through the wall and disappeared from sight. 

Kwan slowly turned to face Wulf before letting out a laugh. Petting the ghost’s head and giving him a small kiss on the nose, he sighed. “Ok, well I guess I better get back to class now.”

Wulf whimpered but complied, easing his lover down onto the top of the toilet. Before grabbing his pants, Wulf quickly bent down and sucked Kwan’s cock before trailing up and lapping up the rest of the cum off of his muscles. “Pli bona?”

Kwan chuckled and grabbed some tissues to wipe off the remaining spit. “Yes, though I don’t think I can do anything about the smell. Maybe I’ll spray up during gym or something.” Trying to flatten out his shirt and look at least slightly presentable, Kwan realized Wulf was still there, standing silently. “Wulf? Everything ok?”

Wulf looked at Kwan, his head cocked slightly to the side and looked down at the ground. “ Ĉu ĝi estas...malfacila? Kaŝi tiel? ”

Kwan didn’t expect that question. “Erm...no, not really I guess. I mean, it’s kind of fun, sneaking around. I’ve never done that,” he laughed slightly. “I guess, it is sort of hard that I can’t talk to anyone about you. Kinda hard to say that I’m dating a giant ghost werewolf. I don’t think my friends would understand. But that’s ok. I don’t mind.”

Wulf stayed quiet, his eyes on the ground.

Kwan softly stepped toward Wulf and lifted up his head. “Hey, really. Its ok. I mean, it comes with the territory, right? As long as I can still see you, the silence is worth it.” Wulf smiled at Kwan’s words. His tail happily thumped at the bathroom stall door as Kwan softly kissed him on the nose. Nuzzling Kwan’s cheek, he slowly phased through the floor, turning invisible before disappearing entirely.

Alone at last, Kwan let out a sigh and walked out of the stall and to the sink. Splashing his face with water, he hoped he could wash away any evidence of his ghostly trist. He thought about what he said to Wulf. What he said was true, it has been hard sneaking around everyone and his own friends about Wulf. But he knew they just weren’t ready to hear the truth, as much as he hoped otherwise. Accepting his situation Kwan stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway, nervously eying both ends to make sure no one was around. He then quickly scurried off back to his class hoping his teacher wouldn’t be too suspicious about the smell.

* * *

Kwan stretched his neck quietly at his locker, making sure his towel didn’t slip from his waist. Tossing in his soiled gym clothes he closed the locker tight, the metal clang reverberating throughout the empty room. After a particular strenuous workout, Kwan found himself the last one left in the locker room. Having missed out on a team workout day he made sure of it to double his usual workout to make up for lost time. Though his muscles now were reprimanding him for it. 

“Ugh, never again. Just keep it steady Kwan or else you end up paying for it,” he said aloud, his voice half filled with regret. More than ever he looked forward to his shower, a chance to wash off the sweat of the day and ease his aching muscles. But a familiar hum ran through the room which made his heart race and the sweat return to his brow. “Not now!” he whined.

Then without skipping a beat, Wulf’s snout phased through his closed locker and greeted him with his usual toothy smile. “Kwan!” he yelled.

Kwan checked his surroundings, his eyes darting around the room before facing the floating head. “Wulf! We promised we would play it safe! And we’ve had lots of close encounters already, we can’t keep doing this!” Kwan complained, despite the smile on his face. 

“ Sed mi sopiris al vi, ” Wulf spoke before shifting his arms through the locker and wrapping around his waist. Pulling him closely, Wulf pressed his face against Kwan’s crotch, the only barrier between the two a terry cloth towel. 

Kwan let out a soft whine, he tried to regain his composure and keep himself calm “Wulf,” he said as sternly as he could, “We canmmph, do this at my house. Or in the woods again, whyyugggh do you keep on showing up at my school?” Kwan tried to push off the ghost wolf but only ended up softly stroking his cheek.

Wulf said nothing as nudged and rubbed against Kwan’s now bulging crotch. Then he spoke. “ Mi maltrankvilas. Ke vi eble vundiĝos denove. Do mi venas vidi vin. Kaj mi vidas, ke vi fartas bone. Kaj tiam mi estas tiel feliĉa, ke mi ne povas helpi min. Mi nur...volas vin sekura .”

Kwan felt himself sway at Wulf’s words. They were plain and honest. And that just made it harder. Kwan sighed as he stroked Wulf’s cheek. “I am safe. And I am ok. You don’t have to worry so much. But I’m grateful you are looking out for me.” Kwan looked into Wulf’s ghostly green eyes and felt his heart melt. 

Wulf smiled and nudged his crotch with his snout. “ Do tio signifas jes? ” 

Kwan softly sighed as he stared at the horny wolf. He nodded then he felt two strong hands pulled down the back of his towel to the floor and was immediately hounded on. Wulf swallowed his cock in one quick gulp, his tip already grazing the back of his throat. Kwan grimaced remembering his workout just minutes ago. “Ugh, I’m all dirty though, Wulf. Not clean.”

Wulf slipped the cock out from his mouth and nuzzled Kwan’s balls, taking in an inhale.  "Mi ŝatas. Memorigas min, kiam ni unue renkontiĝis."

Kwan blushed at the memory of their first meeting. “Oh god, that’s so...ugh…” Kwan lost the energy to finish his thought as Wulf’s long tongue slid past his balls and between his asscheeks. The fleshy intruder lightly pressed against his entrance. The young athlete placed his arms atop the row of short lockers and rested against the cool metal. His breath slowly became heavier and heavier as Wulf grabbed his bare ass and pulled him closer, putting his cock back inside his mouth and deep throating him with ease. “Wulf you feel so good…” Kwan sighed. Lost in the pleasure of his beast’s tongue and the wet noises reverberating through the locker room, Kwan was just barely able to hear the distinct noise of a door opening. 

“Can’t believe I left it in there…” 

It was Dash. Kwan could recognize that voice anywhere. Propping himself upright, Kwan laid one arm as casually as he could on top of the lockers while his other hand went to Wulf’s head. Kwan pushed as hard as he could to get the wolf off his dick for just a moment. “Dash! Hey m-man, that you?”

“Kwan?” Dash finally stepped into view as he entered the locker room. Wearing just his jeans and a black tee, the teen looked confused as he eyed his best friend. “You’re still here?”

“Uh, y-yeah! I just finished up working out. Was just gonna take a shower then head home.” Kwan did his best to keep his voice as calm as possible, all the while trying to tear Wulf’s snout from his dick. Usually, Wulf would phase away or go invisible as the slightest sound. But with a quick glance, Kwan could easily see the ghost wolf’s fur still pressed into his crotch. His heart quickened as he felt the grip on his ass cheeks grow stronger and Wulf nuzzled between his thighs. Kwan panicked, wondering why he hadn’t disappeared by now. He hoped the sweat dripping down his forehead would just be attributed to his work out.

“Oh, you went for a double, eh? Braver than me.” Dash casually walked up to his locker which unfortunately happened to be directly in front of Kwan’s. Kwan had liked that their lockers were lined up like this, they always got to talk about whatever with ease. Now he wished differently. With just a row of metal blocking his view, Kwan prayed that Dash wouldn’t see him. Dash fiddled with his locker for a moment before pulling it open. Kwan kept a firm eye on him, his face plastered with an uneasy smile. “Ugh, can you believe Coach railing on us about next week’s game? Like we don’t already know each one is important.”

“Y-yeah man, totally.” Kwan half listened as he kept trying to push Wulf away. But he was no match for his ghostly strength. Wulf kept himself firmly in place, still half phased through the locker. Ignoring Kwan’s attempts at removing him, Wulf went right back to pleasuring him. Taking his cock in his mouth, the ghost wolf dutifully sucked the athlete as his fingers began to spread his cheeks. 

“Mmmph!” Kwan bit down on tongue but still gathered the attention of Dash.

“You o...k?” Each syllable had a concerned question mark attached to it.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, f-fine. Just uh, a cramp is all. Heh, went too hard on the legs,” Kwan lied. He tried his best to keep his body from shaking as Wulf silently slurped at his cock. He could feel strong rough hands squeeze his ass before they came back to the front and glided up his abs. Kwan coughed loudly as he pushed the hands back down before they reached his chest. Thanks to Wulf always attacking his nipples whenever they had sex, they had become much more sensitive. He wouldn’t last a second if Wulf got his paws up there. “So! Just grabbing something then heading home, yeah?” Kwan asked sharply.

“Hmm? Yeah, forgot my house keys is all. Got halfway home before I realized,” Dash explained.

“Hahahaha! That is funny!” Kwan hollowly laughed. “Well, betterughh, head home now right?” Kwan leaned on the locker for more support as Wulf began to play with his hole. Between his cock getting sucked and Wulf’s thick digits, he could barely keep himself upright. 

“Um, yeah.” Dash closed his locker but kept a wary eye on Kwan. “You sure you’re alright? You seem...woozy.”

Kwan was staring off into the distance when he finally realized Dash spoke. “Hmm? Oh y-yeah, totally fine! Just wannahnggh, s-shower up. Just so...sore?”

Dash narrowed his eyes for a moment. “Hmm, alright. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said as he turned around.

“See ya!” Kwan waved goodbye. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Dash spun on his heels and jumped the lockers.

“Alright, what’s goingHOLY SHIT!” Dash yelled. As Dash landed he got a full view of what was really going on. Kwan with his towel around his ankles and Wulf, still half phased through the locker with his mouth around Kwan’s cock. 

Kwan froze entirely as Dash stared at him. He wanted to completely shrink away from the situation but both Wulf’s hands and lips kept him firmly in place. Despite being obviously caught, it didn’t seem to deter Wulf in the slightest as he continued sucking Kwan’s cock. He merely glanced at him with indifference as he continued ravishing Kwan’s body. “I...I can explain?”

“I wasn’t expecting...this,” Dash said, gesturing to the wolf still throat deep on Kwan.

“D-Dash, this is-ok Wulf, please, just like five seconds!?” Kwan glared down at Wulf. Matching his eyes, the ghost wolf finally relented, releasing Kwan from his pleasure cage. Phasing through the lockers, Wulf emerged like a furry giant. Making the lockers around him look even smaller, Wulf stood tall as he stared down at Dash. His best friend said nothing. “Dash, this is Wulf. The ghost I was telling you about,” Kwan explained, covering himself with his towel. “The one that I helped? Also, the one that saved me?”

Dash’s face was clearly trying to process all this information. “I-I thought the Phantom saved you?”

“Well, he was there. But no, Wulf is the one that saved me. Ever since then, he’s kinda...stuck around. Like a lot. We usually hide or go invisible last minute but...doesn’t always work out.” Kwan shot a glare at Wulf who innocently kept his eyes straight ahead. 

Confusion flashed across Dash’s face. “W-wait, if you guys usually hide, why did you let me see? If he can go invisible or whatever why didn’t he?”

Wulf was the one who answered this time. He lowered his body down till they were at matching eye height. Dash squeaked.  “Vi ŝajnas ŝati tiun, kiun vi nomas Fantomo, mi opiniis vin inda koni. Vi ankaŭ estas la amiko de Kwan.”

“Ummm, what?”

“Oh, he said that since you like the Phantom he thought it would be fine for you to know. They’re like, friends. Or allies to say the least. Also, cause you’re my...friend.” Kwan looked at Wulf softly before placing a hand on his arm. Wulf silently wagged his tail at the touch. He understood then. “Dash, I’m dating Wulf. We are dating. We are, together.” Kwan’s hands then instinctively intertwined between Wulf’s thick digits as he held his hand. “Are you...cool with that?” he asked hesitantly.

Dash stood there with his mouth opened slightly. Then he coughed and took a deep breath. “Uh, yeah. That’s uh, that’s cool.”

Kwan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Wait, really?”

“Well, no. This is really weird, you are dating a large ghost wolf man. That is weird,” Dash said matter of factly. Kwan’s heart sunk a few feet at his friend’s words. Then he continued. “But, I do have to say, you have been looking...happier these past few weeks. Like, really happy. Whenever I asked what was going on with you, you couldn’t say. And it always looked like you really wanted to. Now I understand why. If he makes you happy, then I guess I should get used to it, I guess?” Dash awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “He is keeping you happy, yeah?” Wulf dutifully nodded his head at the question. “Good.” Dash stared at Wulf then sighed, “Man, this is weird. I feel like I would have like, scared him into being like a good guy for you, but I think that would have been a pretty pointless move now. Especially looking at all of...that.” Dash gestured to Wulf’s entire being and the wolf simply cocked his head, confused. 

Kwan stood there speechless. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to cry or scream out in joy. “You...really mean it, man?”

Dash looked away from Kwan, as if the mere sight of him was about to make him crack. “Yeah, I do. You’re my best friend. Who is also just in a towel and holding hands with a ghost-yeah I’m gonna go home now.” Turning his back to them, Dash headed for the door. “Just, play safe, I guess.” Dash turned red at his own words then hurried out the locker room exit. 

The room was quiet besides the occasional drip from the nearby showers. Kwan squeezed Wulf’s hand tight before throwing himself into his arms and burying himself into his furry chest. “...Wulf, you...oh!” Kwan hugged tighter, trying to make his fingers reach around Wulf’s wide frame.

Wulf put a gentle paw behind Kwan’s head and patted him softly.  "Feliĉa, jes?"

“You didn’t have to…,” Kwan sniffed. “Well, even if you did, couldn't you have chosen a better time than when you’re giving me a blowjob?!” he reprimanded him with a smack on his back. Wulf barked out a laugh as he wagged his tail, holding tightly to Kwan. He looked up at Wulf before standing on his toes and giving him a small kiss on his lips. Wulf just nuzzled his cheek in response. They held one another quietly for a moment. “So, I’m guessing you wanna stick around while I clean up?” Kwan playfully asked. Wulf nodded his head enthusiastically as the pair excitedly made their way to the showers. 

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon and the tremoring thuds of weights and clangs of metal filled the school gym, rhythmic grunts of effort seemed to echo in response. Kwan did his best pushing himself to his limits, bearing the heavy weights on his shoulders as he squatted to the floor. He couldn’t help but count the repetitions under his breath, a nasty habit that only resulted in shallow breath and poor energy. One which his coach reprimanded him for numerous times, but he just couldn’t break it. 

“...23...24...25!” Reaching his end, Kwan lifted the heavy weights back to their resting position and let out a massive sigh. “Whew! Personal record right there!” Kwan turned around to check his spotter Dash, hoping for some sign of congratulations but instead found a far off look on his face. “Hey, Dash?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, uh good job. Awesome. Is it my turn now?” Dash asked.

“Hey is everything alright, you seem kind of...distracted,” Kwan asked. He had noticed that Dash walked in the school as if there was a massive cloud hanging above his head. Just the opposite of his usual demeanor. 

Dash’s face just turned tight as he switched positions with Kwan, settling his shoulders underneath the metal bar. He furrowed his brows at Kwan for a second, letting out a sharp breath. “Nah man, I’m fine,” Dash said curtly. End of conversation. Kwan knew Dash long enough at this point to know when to stop pushing. 

“Ok, I’ll take your word for it,” he said. As Dash began his reps Kwan looked intently at his friend. “Uh, you wanna hang out after school? We don’t have practice today. I was thinking about giving you a second chance at beating me at MartialX,” Kwan said slyly.

Dash’s face lit up before scoffing out a laugh, the weight easing off of his shoulders. “Please, you just stick with one fighter and use the same move. You practically cheated your way to the top.”

Kwan shrugged his shoulders, “Say what you wanna say, you still haven’t beaten me.”.

“Alright, you’re on!” Dash said, pumping up and down with ease. “Pssh, “second chance” my ass. I’m gonna get you this time.”

Kwan smiled. He was able to get Dash out of his funk, he was proud of that. Though he still wondered what got him so wound up in the first place. Setting aside his worries for a moment, Kwan figured it was best to finish their school day first. 

After struggling to understand just what exactly Mr. Lancer was supposed to be teaching them the school bell finally rang signalling their freedom. Rushing out of the class Kwan gleefully met up with Dash at his truck and the pair headed off to his house. A few complaints about their homework and one conversation about how annoying Fenton is later, the duo soon arrived at Kwan’s house. 

“Hi there?” Dash called out as he entered the doorway. 

“Dude, they ain’t home. Meeting up with my uncle and aunt for the day.” Kwan quickly kicked out his shoes and tossed his backpack onto the nearby couch. “If you don’t hurry, you’re gonna get the second choice of characters!” Kwan teased.

That quickly lit a fire under Dash’s ass as he practically jumped out of his shoes and zoomed up the stairs, leaving Kwan laughing in his dust. Barreling into Kwan’s room, Dash swung the door open and pounced for the controller. “Ha! I get first pick!”

Kwan just chuckled as he entered his bedroom. Taking off his varsity jacket, he carefully hung it up in his closet. “Well then boot up the TV already. Let’s get this bloodbath started.”    


“I hope you meant that for yourself, cause there is no way you’re gonna beat me this time!” Dash said, clutching the controller in his grip like a warrior with his trusted sword.

Kwan plopped down onto the bed’s edge next to him, nudging him with his shoulder. “Bring it!” The two laughed as they finally chose their respective characters. The ensuing battles were short and intense as they button mashed and playfully shoved each other’s shoulders to knock the other off their game. A few rounds in with the pair much more relaxed now, Kwan nervously bit his lip. “So...what was uh, going on at school?”

Dash kept his eyes on the screen. “What, you mean with Lancer? I know, I barely understood what equation he was going on about by the end-”

“Wha-? No no, I meant like. You know, when you first got to school you looked like something was bothering you. And while we were working out it seemed to kind of, you know, still be on your mind.” Kwan tried to keep his tone as light and non intrusive as possible. But if there was something bothering his best friend, he wanted to know. How could he help fix it?

Dash pursed his lips for a moment, his thumbs flicking the joysticks on a constant beat. He let out a sharp exhale. “Look I know you care and that’s...very you, Kwan. I know you just wanna try and help me. It’s just some...stuff that’s been on my mind, that’s all.” 

Kwan pushed pause on the game and turned his attention to his friend. “Like, what?”

“...Just-”

And before Dash could continue, a familiar snout phased through the floor. “Saluton.”

“-Jeez!” 

“Wulf!” Kwan saw his beastling boyfriend quickly float through the floor and materialize before him. “Uh, this isn’t the best time.”

Wulf looked over at Dash who was in the process of getting over his mini heart attack.  "Ŝajnas bone."

“Well, we were just in the middle of-”

“It’s fine! It’s fine,” Dash coughed. “Uh, what’s up...man?”

Wulf gave him an acknowledging nod before he clamored onto Kwan’s bed, dwarfing it under his weight. Settling into the mattress, Wulf quickly wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him into his fur.

“Woah, wait a minute Wulf, come on!” Kwan tried to wriggle out of Wulf’s arms but it was no use. 

“Um, it’s fine. Really. We just were just finishing talking. You do, uh, whatever it is you guys usually do,” Dash said. 

“But Dash-” Dash had already turned the game back on by the time Wulf’s paws found their way underneath Kwan’s black shirt. “Ahhh! Not with Dash here!”

Dash turned red a little but kept his gaze firmly on the game, his back hunched over. “Don’t mind me. I don’t got no where else to be and well, weirder stuff has happened in town. So go ahead, get the horny out of your system. Pretty sure the big guy ain’t gonna stop bugging you if you keep saying no anyhow.”

“Vidu? Bone,”  Wulf said, bringing his hefty paws across Kwan’s chest. 

He muffled a moan by biting his lip but a whine still escaped his frame. “Mmmph…” Wulf dragged his tongue across his cheek before guiding his face to his own. Kwan still wanted to talk to Dash but he couldn’t exactly ignore the growing situation happening before him. Lowering his defenses, Kwan softly opened his mouth. Quickly, Wulf’s tongue barreled inside, deep throating him. Dash let out an awkward cough at the edge of the bed but continued to focus on the TV in front of him. 

Wulf’s hands made quick work of Kwan’s clothes, then pulling off his shirt and pants as carefully as possible. Kwan had, on more than one occasion, suffered a few rips and tears in his clothing due to Wulf’s impatience. It only took one stern scolding for him to learn to be gentle, at the very least during this part of the routine. Once Kwan was bare save for his underwear, that was when Wulf let him have it. Flipping him over and pressing him flush against his fur, Wulf hungrily lapped at Kwan’s ear as his paws played with his ass. His low scratchy voice whispering naughty desires, Wulf could help be claw through the thin fabric, exposing Kwan’s muscular ass to the air.

“Wulf! How many times do I have to tell you! Don’t rip my-!” Wulf swiftly silenced him with another kiss as he began to prod at his butt. “Mmmph...yeer jerch…” Kwan mumbled, his mouth filled with wolf tongue. 

Despite his earlier claim to focus on the game, Dash had begun to form a habit of checking over his shoulder. At first it was just a quick eye glance, but hearing his friend so easily enjoy his boyfriend’s touch, Dash’s curiosity got the best of him as he discreetly turned his neck towards the action.

Swiping off the last remaining bits of cotton, Wulf savored Kwan’s bare body with every part of him. Slathering his tongue inside and softly smacking his palms against his ass, Wulf claimed Kwan as his own.  "Mia amo, preparu vin,"  Wulf growled.

“Bwha-?” Lost in a sensory overload, Kwan didn’t process Wulf’s words till it was too late. Wulf had already flipped him upside down with his ankles by his ears and his back against his soft belly. “Wulf!” With his head on the mattress Kwan tilted his head up slightly to catch Dash fully staring him now. It only took a half second of recognition before Dash snapped his head back to the TV. Kwan fully forgot he was even there. He stammered to get Wulf to maybe relocate them to downstairs but then he felt something slick lap at his ass. Turning his attention back to the ghost wolf, Kwan got a tilted view of Wulf lapping away at his hole as his furry paw grasped his cock. Tugging it slightly with every lick, Kwan let out a unrestrained groan as Wulf began to devour him. “Wulfffahhh…” Digging his fingers into the bed sheets all Kwan could do was lay there as Wulf played with him. His thick tongue probing inside Kwan’s cock leaked and dripped onto his belly in response.

Dash had fully abandoned the video game now. At first facing the TV he had now turned almost entirely to face Kwan and Wulf. Staring at the intense scene, his own hand had managed to find its way to his crotch. Pressing his palm against his tenting bulge Dash stared in a daze as his best friend and his boyfriend continued their play. “Holy shit…” he murmured. 

Wulf had pulled his tongue out of Kwan’s hole leaving it a winking slick mess. Having decided that was more than enough prep Wulf changed his position. Keeping Kwan on his upper back, Wulf placed his hands around his ankles and held them aloft. Arching his ass high into the air, Wulf shifted just above him, his cock prime and ready as it rested against his exposed hole.  "Ĉu preta?"

Kwan eagerly nodded. If he had his own tail it would have been wagging. Kwan let out a calming breath as Wulf slowly prodded his hole with his cock. At first the tip then the head and then its entire length found sweet refuge inside him. He had taken Wulf’s cock numerous times at this point but he swore, everytime Wulf managed to find some new part of him to scratch at. To stretch. To press against. As his lover nestled his cock inside, his mind was ablaze with lust. As much as Kwan stressed patience with Wulf, it fully went out the window whenever he thrusted inside him. He wanted more. “W-Wulf, hurry...I already got used to it so it’s ok! Just please fucHRRK!”

It only took a few words for Wulf to comply. He pulled out his cock from Kwan’s muscular mounds before swiftly diving back in. And again. And again. And again. Over and over, Wulf fucked him. His tongue hung out of his mouth, saliva flinging forth with every thrust. “Kwan…” he growled in utter bliss.

Dash had turned off the TV. Too many noises from the game to truly enjoy the sounds that filled Kwan’s modest bedroom. The soft schlick of Wulf’s cock penetrating his best friend’s ass. Kwan’s lewd moans. Wulf’s unhinged growling. And the repetitive squeak of Kwan’s wire frame bed with every thrust. It was like a metronome, ticking and groaning away the last bits of Dash’s mind. Rather than just his palm, he was fully groping is cock through his jeans. The rough fabric of his jockstrap provided ample enough sensation as Dash sat enthralled. “Dude…” he breathed.

Kwan lazily looked away from the beastial sight and immediately locked eyes with Dash. Too blissed out to bother blushing, Kwan simply let out a low groan. “Dash...he’s...oh g-god…” 

Dash gulped. He somehow managed to find his voice. “Does...does it really feel that good?” He looked up to see Wulf continuing to pump and fuck Kwan’s ass, his wolf cock sliding in and out.

Kwan’s lips turned into a wide smile. “Y-yes!” he admitted. “Fucking hell Wulf, don’t stop! I’m almost-!”

Letting out a sharp howl, Wulf pressed hard and slammed his knot inside Kwan’s worn hole. Shutting Kwan’s mouth shut with his cock the ghost wolf arched his back high as he unloaded inside his lover before gently collapsing atop him. Humming a satisfied groan, Wulf laid his head just a few inches away from Dash.

Bearing the full weight of Wulf against him, his cock spilling its ghostly seed and keeping it inside, Kwan’s body went into overload. HIs cock pressed hard against Wulf’s fur, he couldn’t help but shoot. Shot after shot of cum came from his dick but didn’t travel far. Rather, gathering itself into the soft and now sticky fur of his lover. As his cum smeared between them, Kwan wrapped his arms around Wulf and held him close. “Wulf...oh god…”

As the lovely pair held each other in post orgasmic bliss, Dash finally had snapped out his daze and realized where his hand was. Ignoring the small wet spot forming on his jeans he hastily turned the TV back on. “Uhhh, c-cool, that was cool. Yeah. Cool.” Muttering to himself he tried to bury the growing heat in his face into playing the video game.

Feeling satisfied, Wulf finally lifted himself off of Kwan. Gently tugging his swollen cock out of Kwan’s rear, he popped out of him with little resistance. Remember Kwan’s frequent words about making a mess he quickly scooped Kwan’s back into his arms and close to his face. Lapping away at the mess that was his asshole, Wulf licked away the ghostly remnants of his cum and swallowed it down. Now Kwan had a still messy, but slightly less sticky asshole. 

Grateful for his lover’s clean up, Kwan lowered his legs back down to the earth and sat up. Exhausted, he rested his forehead against Wulf’s warm shoulder as he stroked his back. “That was...good.” Working up the strength, he lifted his head and kissed Wulf softly on the lips. The soft moment was swiftly ruined when he looked down and noticed the amount of cum smeared onto his stomach. “Ok, I’m gonna clean up. Wulf are you-?” He stopped his question as he saw Wulf bend down and start lapping away at his fur. “Nevermind.” Woozily, he stepped off the bed and quickly walked over to his bathroom. Making sure nothing was dripping out of him, he stepped into the shower and washed himself off.

After a very thorough rinse, Kwan stepped back into his bedroom to see something strange. Stranger than usual at least. On his bed laid Wulf and right next to him was Dash, snuggled under his large arm. “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Wulf gets pretty cuddly after um, sex. Usually he’s just hugging my pillows while I shower up.”

“Oh really, does he,” Dash said dryly while trying to wiggle out of Wulf’s warm arm. It was no use.

Kwan smiled as he stepped over to his closet, “Feels kinda good though, right?”

Dash swirled a hand in Wulf’s fluffy chest hair. “...Maybe.” 

Laughing at his admission, Kwan threw on a worn sweater and some shorts and jumped onto the bed with them. Rustling up to Wulf’s left side, he laid his head on his furry chest. “So that was...fun?”

“Yeah, beating you at the game was fun.”

“You know what I meant, man.” Kwan eyed his friend’s face intently. It blushed a slight red before he looked up at the ceiling.

“Y-yeah, I guess. Probably not gonna happen again,” Dash said.

“Yeah, p-probably.” But he knew Wulf’s proclivity to pop up uninvited. It was only a matter of time. Pushing that matter aside, he edged a bit closer to Dash’s side of Wulf. 

The trio was silent for a moment, relaxing on Kwan’s tiny bed. Then Dash let out a small huff. “Look, I gotta say. Only cause it’s gonna, like, bug me if I don’t. You’re pretty lucky, Kwan.”

“Dash?”

“I mean, dating someone who likes you back is pretty cool. Dating a giant ghost wolf who seems pretty in love with you is really cool. I mean, I saw how much happier you were before you told me exactly who or what you were dating. And now, seeing you guys together...I dunno.” Dash swirled a finger in Wulf’s fur as his eyes went soft. “You’re lucky. You got someone to watch your back and stuff. That’s cool,” Dash said.

Kwan was taken aback. This was the most he had ever talked about relationships.  “Thanks, man. That, that means a lot.” Kwan pursed his lips and steeled his nerves. Nothing could interrupt them now. “So, Dash. Um, what’s going on with-”

Suddenly, Wulf snapped up and smelled the air. His eyes wide, he grabbed Dash. “Kasu!” he commanded and phased him through the floor and down to the living room below. 

Kwan jumped off the bed, “Wulf, what’s going on?!”

Wulf reached out to grab Kwan but then suddenly a large green portal materialized before them. Three bright lasers shot out and shocked Wulf, rendering his body useless as he collapsed onto the floor. “Wulf!!” Kwan’s blood ran cold as he rushed to Wulf’s side. He tried to shake him awake but no response. 

“Got him! Quickly now!” An unknown voice commanded from the portal and three burly uniforms wearing ghosts apparated. “You remember his orders, ignore the fugitive, grab the kid!” The figures suddenly lunged at Kwan and pulled him away from Wulf.

“WULF!” One of the ghosts swiftly covered Kwan’s mouth as they pulled him into the portal and snatched him away from his realm. It was as if Kwan simply blinked and he was in an entirely new world. Thrown to the floor, Kwan looked around him for some explanation to what had just happened. Instead, he found walking menacingly toward him a dry faced ghost dressed in all white. Kwan couldn’t speak. Kwan couldn’t move. All he could do was freeze in terror as the ghost walked up to him and crouched in front of him. Wielding a strange looking glove, he grabbed Kwan’s chin. With a voice like sun baked gravel he spoke.

“Hello, son. My name is Walker. And you’re gonna help me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> "We go invisible, then it's ok."  
> "I’ll be ok. I keep you safe. Most important."  
> "It's ok, he's my lover."  
> "Better?"  
> "Is it...difficult? Hiding like this?"  
> "But I missed you,"  
> "I worry. That you may get hurt again. So I come see you. And I see you are ok. And then I am so happy that I cannot help myself. I just...want you safe."  
> "So that means yes?"  
> “I like. Reminds me when we first met.”  
> “You seem to appreciate the one you call Phantom, I deemed you worthy to know. You are also Kwan’s friend.”  
> “Happy, yes?”  
> "Hello."  
> “Seems fine.”  
> “See? Is fine,”  
> “My love, prepare yourself,”  
> “Ready?”  
> "Hide!"

**Author's Note:**

> in order:  
> "Where have you been, friend?"  
> "And what did you bring?"  
> "You look familiar...something with goo?"  
> "...Thank you."  
> "Another ghost, I'm fine."  
> "Not strong, surprise."  
> "Won't happen again."  
> "I'll repay your kindness soon."


End file.
